Geek Code
by FantasyWeaver
Summary: Beast Boy is hiding a friendship with an old nemesis. This will lead to suspicions, weird encounters and...love? Just read to find out. BBXRae, RobXStar on the side. Chapter 4 UP! Read! :-D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: With every new story there must come a disclaimer I guess. Well here it is. I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. So the lawyers can settle down now.

Rated T: For language and just to be safe.

* * *

Well I started playing around with this in my head while I wrote my other story (Emotions Reborn – go check it out ) and decided to start this story as well. It's sort of a side project but I hope everyone likes it. A few things before you start reading. I'm a BBXRae fan (Beast Boy paired up with Raven as a possible couple) so if you don't like that pairing then please don't flame me for it. Also on the subject of Control Freak's real name…I don't know what it is. Actually last I checked he had no real name so I named him after the person who thought him up. Well hope you enjoy my story. As always please Read and Review. Flames on pairing or immature flames will be ignored and are not welcomed.

The way I write:

Narration

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 1

"You sure I look ok?" asked a nervous teen as his eyes scanned his reflection once again.

"Dude you look great. Don't worry bout it. She will be putty in your hands." cheerfully replied another teen as he handed his friend a black sports jacket.

The two friends were an odd site to be seen. One of the teens was dressed in a black tuxedo from a world renowned designer. His large frame fit oddly well within the confines of the elegant suit which made him look oddly presentable. His normally unwashed red hair was neatly styled and tied in a pony tail. His normally greasy and unshaved face was smooth and trimmed. He looked at his reflection and could barely believe it was him. He straightened his jacket once more and turned to his green friend to get the final opinion. The other teen was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and black cargo pants, his green hair messily styled with a small amount of gel. His friend simply gave him his trademark toothy grin and a thumbs up as the chubbier teen looked at him for moral support. A few months ago anyone who knew they were friends would have probably thought that hell had frozen over and that Lucifer was cheerfully handing out hot coco. As the chubbier teen finished adjusting his tie the other teen handed him a single red rose.

"What's this for?" asked the chubbier teen taking the rose and inspecting it.

"Dude whatcha think its for?" replied the green teen in his usual _duh_ voice. "Girls love small tokens of affection. Trust me. That one rose will mean more to her than you think. Just trust me. Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?" asked the green teen with a smile.

"Umm I don't know how bout the countless times you and your friends beat the snot out of me?!" replied the chubbier teen with an irritated look.

"Dude that was BEFORE you reformed. And frankly you deserved it. Anyways c'mon. As a fellow geek would I ever steer you wrong?" replied the green teen, his smile never fading.

The chubbier teen's look of irritation faded. It was true. After he had reformed no one would hire him or even trust him until his new friend vouched for him.

"Gar…do you think this will work out?" asked Control Freak, his voice full of worry.

"Trust me Dwayne she will love it." replied Beast Boy with a confident look in his eyes.

It had been almost six months since the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated and most of the world's villains put on ice. Even though most of the villains deserved their icy prison Beast Boy was glad a few were paroled. Control Freak wasn't exactly what he would call a 'danger to society' but according to Cyborg he could still be a problem. On advice from Robin a few of the lesser villains were thawed out and slowly reintegrated into society. Most couldn't handle the change and returned to their criminal ways but luckily Beast Boy had found Control Freak before that could happen, albeit by pure coincidence_  
_

* * *

_It was about two months after the incident in Tokyo and things in Jump City were pretty quiet so the Titans where enjoying some much deserved time off. Beast Boy had been planning on spending most of his time at his favorite comic book shop with others who shared __in his geeky hobbies. As he opened the door to his favorite shop the pleas of a familiar voice caught his ear._

"_Please!!! I need this job. It's the last condition of my parole and if I don't get a job soon I'm going to be thrown back in jail." pleaded a chubby teen in a dirty black t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. His voice and face were familiar but Beast Boy couldn't put his finger on it._

"_Sorry kid I can't do it. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm an ex con myself and I know how hard it is to get a job once you are out. But without any references or referrals I can't give you the job." replied a man in his fifties from behind the display counter._

"_PLEASE!!! I NEED THIS JOB!!!" shouted the teen, falling to his knees. That's when it finally hit Beast Boy._

"_Control Freak?" asked the green teen with a confused look on his face as he walked over to the ex villain. _

"_I don't go by that name anymore…"replied Control Freak before realizing whose voice that was. "Oh…it's YOU. Look I'm not a bad guy anymore Beast Boy. I'm just trying to get a job like everyone else." added the chubby teen in a defeated tone. This wasn't the hyperactive fan boy that Beast Boy remembered. He looked drained, as his last hopes for a normal life seemed to be on the verge of disappearing._

"_Gar you know this kid?" asked the elderly man turning to the green teen._

"_Yeah I know him." replied Beast Boy turning to the elderly man. _

"_So is he reformed or is he just pulling my leg?" asked the elderly man as he reconsidered the pleading teen._

_Beast Boy could have told the man about the countless times he and his friends had beaten the second rate villain that was now begging for a job. He held Control Freak's fate in his hand and could have crushed his hopes without a second thought. As he looked at the former villain staring back at him, something inside him felt sympathy for the chubby teen. True they used to be enemies but now he had a chance to change things for the better. Beast Boy's attention turned back to the owner of the shop and he flashed his signature toothy grin._

"_Yeah he is reformed. He is also one of the biggest geeks I know. I think he'd be perfect for the job Carl." replied Beast Boy._

"_Oh. Well if my best costumer vouches for him I guess he can't be all bad. Ok kid come on over to the back and if you know half as much as I do about the wonderful world of comics then you got the job." added Carl with a small smile as he made his way to the back of the shop._

_Control Freak's face __brightened instantly. He shot back to his feet and was about to follow the elderly man when he turned to the green teen who had just helped him. "Umm…thanks." was all he could say._

"_Don't worry about it. But if you this mess up or betray Carl, you will wake up missing a few vital organs." added Beast Boy morphing into a green Grizzly and baring his fangs at Control Freak. _

_The chubby teen gave a small shriek of terror before dashing into the back of the store. The green bear morphed back into the green teen that now had a wide grin on his face. He turned his attention to the aisle with containing the week's newest comics and chuckled softly. "Geeks have to stick together."_

* * *

The doors to the Common Room slid open as a cloaked figure made its way to the kitchen. The figure started to prepare her usual cup of tea as her attention drifted to the unusual peace that covered the room. The room was oddly quiet even though most of the Tower's occupants were in it. Robin and Starfire had taken a seat on the couch as they waited for Cyborg to finish setting up the team's new home theater system. The alien princess' head rested on the boy's shoulder with a small smile gracing her face. The two teens had officially become a couple after their adventure in Tokyo a few months ago and now spent every moment they could together. Raven finished preparing her cup of tea and was about to head back to her room when Cyborg jumped out from behind a large speaker.

"BOOYAH! Ladies and gentleman we now have the biggest, the baddest and the most pimped out theater system in the western hemisphere." shouted the metal man as he pulled out a huge control and pressed a few buttons on it. Instantly speakers of every imaginable size burst through hidden compartments in the room and switched on.

"Oh great. We could always use more noise around here." added Raven in her usual sarcastic tone as she headed back towards her room.

"Friend Raven will you not be joining us for the movie night?" asked Starfire turning her attention to her friend.

"Yeah Rae you gotta stay for the first test run of my new baby." added Cyborg as he petted the controller with a look of pure bliss.

"C'mon Raven. We chose a movie that everyone might like." added Robin glancing over his shoulder.

Raven looked around as if expecting one more person to pop out of nowhere and try to convince her but the voice never came. She looked around the room and realized who was missing. "Where is Beast Boy? I would have thought he'd be the first to be drooling over that mechanical monstrosity Cyborg built." asked Raven in an unusual tone. Though she relished the quiet and calm atmosphere she had been getting lately she couldn't help but feel awkward with the absence of the green teen. He still got on her nerves but lately he had been more distant and this had caused most of her emotions to voice out their concerns.

"Oh. The little grass stain said he'd be back by nine. He said he had a few things to take care off before then." replied Cyborg carrying two large buckets of freshly made popcorn to the couch. He handed one over to the couple and kept the other for himself before turning his attention to the clock. "It's a little past nine so he should be back any minute now."

Raven was about to speak when the doors to the Common Room slid open and she felt something bump into her back. The cup in her hands was about to slip from the impact but two gloved hands shot out from behind her and grabbed the cup before it spilled. Raven felt an all too familiar heat rise up into her cheeks as the gloved hands returned the cup to her hands and retreated back behind her. She turned around quickly and found herself looking straight into a pair of emerald eyes. She stood there shocked for a few seconds before reacting. "Speak of the devil and he appears." she said trying her best to resume her usual emotionless tone.

"Sorry Rae. But at least you didn't spill your tea." replied Beast Boy with a nervous smile.

Raven glared at him before making her way to the couch. She was glad for once that her powers didn't react to the sudden shock or else something in the tower would have exploded. She sat next to the metallic teen before taking a sip of her tea. The warmth from the liquid calmed her back to her serene state before she turned her glance back to the green teen. "Are you going to stand there while the movie is playing?" she asked in her usual tone.

"Um actually I think I'm going to crash early tonight. It's been a long day." he replied faking a yawn and heading out of the room.

The team exchanged looks as the changeling left. Beast Boy was never one to miss movie night especially since it had originally been his idea. Also he never went to sleep so early, he usually stayed up later than anyone watching cartoons or movies. An eerie silence swept the room before Robin finally broke it. "Ok…that was weird."

"Yes. Friend Beast Boy never misses the movie night." added Starfire as a look of concern appeared in her face.

"C'mon guys I'm sure it's nothing. If there was anything wrong he would have told me about it." replied Cyborg turning his attention back to the television. He and Beast Boy were inseparable most of the time and they had developed a brotherly bond long ago. Whenever Beast Boy needed to talk he usually went to Cyborg immediately for advice.

"Perhaps Beast Boy has found a girlfriend." cheerfully added Starfire before one of the lights in the room burst into pieces. The teens turned their attention to where Raven was sitting but found the spot empty.

"Ok…that was just weird." said Robin breaking the silence.

"Hey I'm just happy she didn't blow up the speakers." added Cyborg settling back into his seat.

"Should we not go see what is troubling our friends?" asked Starfire with worried look.

"They have to solve this on their own Star." replied Cyborg with a grin before turning on the DVD player.

A vortex of black energy materialized inside Raven's room as the dark teen appeared on her bed. Her hands were clutching the sides of her head as numerous voices caused an uproar inside her mind.

"Quiet!" she screamed before picking up a strange beauty mirror from her nightstand. She carefully ran her fingers over the surface before gathering her thoughts. 'Why are all my emotions so riled up? So what if Beast Boy has a girlfriend?...' her train of thought was interrupted as a multitude of colored tendrils shot out of her mirror and wrapped themselves around her. Before she could protest the tendrils forcefully dragged her deeper into the mirror. "What the hell!?" was all she could scream before disappearing into her mirror. The mirror floated in mid air for a brief moment before settling back on the nightstand.

* * *

End of Chapter 1. So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it. As always reviews are highly welcomed. I love hearing from you guys. Check out my other story called Emotions Reborn. I just posted Chapter 9. Well I hope I can update this soon. I will try not to take too long. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once more I have to do one of these darn things. I mean CMON!!! The day I OWN the Teen Titans is the day I will post it all over the internet. But since that day isn't today then here goes the same damn disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans, DC or any other DC character. New note: I will be using references to popular sci-fi movies and pop culture. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FRANCHISES I MENTION. So just a heads up.

Rated T: For language, sexual innuendos, some possible mental images and just to be safe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!! _[Waits for dramatic music but none plays_ Ok…..anyways I'm back. I know I've taken WAAAAYYYYYY too long to write this chapter. Writer's block hits me too damn hard as of late but I am back and with fresh, and twisted, ideas. _[Laughs evilly_ First of all this chapter is dedicated to my good friend (and reluctant editor) RainRose!!!! Why? Simple: It's HER BDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With that taken care off I continue to my second point.: The story's rating. Here is the problem: My sick little mind went nuts writing this chapter and I may have crossed the line into a Mature rating. So I will leave this chapter in the "Teen" rating for now and I will let YOU the readers decide if I should change it to "Mature" or not. So read it, review it and tell me if I should change the rating. Well I will try my best to finish each chapter within a reasonable time span. Thanks to everyone who has been patient with this story and even more thanks to everyone who has read my previous story. (Emotions Reborn. If you haven't read it then GO READ IT…..pretty please? ) Hope everyone enjoys the Chapter. Please read and review. And Flamers of any kind will be ignored and fed to my army of killer monkeys who live in my basement._[Smiles wickedly and points to the army of monkeys_

The way I write:

Narration

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Twisted Thoughts

"I knew it. I knew he didn't like us…" commented a grey cloaked figure. Her expression was even sadder than usual; her eyes were already red and puffy from the constant stream of tears that had poured out of them upon hearing the news moments ago.

"Suck it up! We haven't lost the fight yet." confidently replied a green cloaked figure. "We'll just 'persuade' the girl to find love elsewhere." she added with an unusually twisted smile as her knuckles cracked with anticipation.

"Both of you stop your pointless arguments. You are getting anxious over nothing more than a simple utterance by Starfire." commented a yellow cloaked figure before turning her attention to the recently abducted entity. "And furthermore you had no reason to drag _her_ down here in such a rough manner." She pointed to the now shifting figure before helping her to her feet.

"What….what happened?" asked Raven in a confused tone.

"You were forcefully dragged into Nevermore and your landing wasn't as soft as your abductors would have hoped." replied Knowledge as she carefully guided the confused teen towards a bean bag chair. "Sit down until you get your bearings."

"Yeah…" was all the goth teen could reply as she sank into the chair. The soft surface of the chair was soothing to her strained mind. "Beast Boy always said the gang should buy some of these, now I know why…" a sudden moment of clarity burst through Raven's mental strain causing her to bolt back to her feet. "Where the hell did THAT come from?" she screamed upon realizing that the chair wasn't part of Nevermore last time she visited her mind.

"Calm yourself Raven. Much has changed since you last visited." a brown cloaked figure reassured her. "Though it has been a long time since your last visit." added Wisdom with a smile.

Raven scanned her surroundings more thoroughly and realized how much had truly changed. She was standing in what she could only describe as a lounge with multiple doors that probably lead to other parts of Nevermore. Each door was shaded with a different color, most likely to designate to which emotion's realm they lead to. The walls of the lounge where painted in a soft blue tone and countless paintings hung on its walls. As Raven focused on one of the paintings she was further surprised to see it was a memory snapshot. The image on the painting was that of the sunset she watched from the Tower's roof almost everyday. The central area of the lounge was home to a multitude of bean bag chairs each of which held the color of its probable owner. The chairs where all located in front of a huge plasma television that would probably make Cyborg drool with envy.

"This is…our meeting area. We use it to view the events of the outside world through your eyes and also as a place to congregate when matters need to be discussed." clarified Knowledge as she picked up on Raven's confusion. "You see as your powers develop, and you learn to express each emotion with more control, our powers increase and we can sculpt Nevermore into a more organized realm." added the emotion before pointing towards the colored doors. "Each of those doors leads to one of our realms. In the past only a few of us had our own realms but now each of us holds enough power to have our own space. Even the most recent additions have enough power to sculpt their own realms." Her last words turned Raven's surprised expression into one of worry. The empath looked around the lounge and counted each door.

"One, two, three…there are ten doors…how can there be ten doors? There are only eight of you." replied Raven in a worried tone as the thoughts of even more emotions to control flooded her mind.

"Actually you haven't counted me yet." answered a magenta cloaked figure emerging from her respective door. A pink blur whizzed by the magenta cloaked figure and caught Raven's eye before the empath was gripped in a bone crushing hug.

"Rae Rae!!" screamed Happy in her usual tone which reminded Raven of Starfire when she overdosed on Gummy Worms and went on a sugar rush for about four hours. "How are you? How have you been? You never visit anymore? We should hang out more? Why didn't you tell me BB had a girl? Are you just gonna let that happen? I think we should…" Happy's barrage of questions were cut short as Brave placed her hand over the pink cloaked emotions mouth and dragged her to a corner.

"Let Raven breathe already!" added Brave as she dragged the hyper emotion away.

"THAT is one of the reasons I don't visit that often." replied Raven trying to get her train of thought back. A giggle caught her attention as she refocused on the magenta cloaked emotion now smiling softly at her. "Who ARE you?...better yet: WHAT are you?"

"Well…I can't really tell you yet." replied the emotion, her smile fading a bit.

"You aren't ready to know who she is yet. Besides there are more important matters at hand." interrupted Knowledge before turning Raven's attention towards the tenth door. The empath's eyes scanned the last door and a feeling of dread crept over her. This door, unlike the previous nine, had no defined color. Instead one of its halves was painted a crimson red and the other was painted ebon black.

"Why are those emotions so much of a hassle?" asked Raven still unclear of the reason for Knowledge's unease towards the newest emotions.

"Well one of them isn't so much dangerous as she is annoying. She is…my opposite in a sense and I suppose that is why I do not trust her as much." replied Knowledge an annoyed frown. "It's imperative that you meet both of them. The first one simply to grasp a better comprehension of certain changes that have occurred to you recently, the second one however needs to be dealt with quickly."

"Why?" asked Raven growing steadily more worried.

"She is altering many of us already, changing our normal behaviors or thoughts and causing us to act out in an aggressive manner. But more importantly she is fueling Rage…and she might empower her once more." replied Knowledge with a concerned look in her face.

Raven didn't need any more reasons to set that particular emotion in her place. Since Trigon's defeat Rage's powers had diminished considerably. Even though she still held power within Nevermore it wasn't enough to give her dominance as she had almost done in the past. But if her powers were increased it would mean disaster for everyone. Raven took a deep breath to calm her worries before opening the door and heading into the unknown realms of her brain.

_**

* * *

Meanwhile**_

"Okay…that should do it." commented the changeling admiring his handy work. The changeling had arranged the pillow of his top bunk to match his body's form. He was glad he had finally gone through a much needed growth spurt, although he didn't grow all that much he was now an inch taller than Raven.

"Hmm…I should make it more believable…" he commented while scanning his room. A grin spread across his face as he grabbed a pair of his shoes and placed them under the sheets as well. "Perfect! And now for the finishing touch." Beast Boy placed his digital music player underneath the upper pillow and pressed the play button. A loud chorus of snoring erupted from the small speakers of the device. The changeling took one more minute to admire his handy work. "That should fool anyone who decides to check in on me. Assuming they don't pull off the covers…or assuming that Cyborg doesn't scan it with his arm thingy…nah Cy will probably sleep in front of his newest 'baby' tonight like he does every time he builds or buys something new." His train of thoughts was cut short as his communicator alerted him to an incoming transmission.

"This is Sith Master calling the Green Padawan. I repeat this is Sith Master calling Green Padawan. Come in Padawan." came a voice from the communicator.

"Dude what did I tell you before? I'm not answering till you use the term we agreed on." replied Beast Boy with a frown.

"Fine…Come in Jedi Master Green One." begrudgingly corrected Control Freak.

"That's better. So anyways dude what's your status?" asked Beast Boy slightly worried at the unexpected call.

"Well the concert is almost over and we are about to head out to the restaurant." replied Control Freak in an unusually calm tone.

"Dude I meant how has the date been going? Did she like the concert? Did you try out the moves I taught you?" worriedly asked Beast Boy.

"Actually everything is going great. And that worries me. I mean she loves classical music and she was amazed I managed to get tickets for some of the best seats in the concert hall." replied the chubby teen somewhat uneasy.

"Dude why so nervous? I mean it sounds like everything is going great. Did the moves work?" continued Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Well I only had the courage to put my hand on top of hers but she didn't pull hers away. Also she umm…" answered Control Freak trying to find the best way to describe what had happened.

"She what dude? C'mon don't leave me hanging."

"Well she kind of leaned on me during the second act of the concert and kept her head resting on my shoulder for most of the act." softly replied the teen.

"Dude!! Awesome!!" happily shouted Beast Boy. He was happy that everything was going so well thus far. "Well dude I'm heading out to the restaurant, remember the second part of the date is the hardest: conversation." added Beast Boy as he opened his room's window and prepared to head out.

"Thanks Gar. I'll need all the help I can get. I don't want to mess things up." replied Control Freak in a worried tone.

"Don't worry dude everything will turn out fine. After all you will have the B-Man giving you all the tips you need to bag that babe." confidently replied the changeling.

"Ok. And Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"That last comment sounded corny as hell." answered the chubby teen with a chuckle before turning off his communicator.

"Everyone is a critic now a days." added the changeling before morphing into an eagle and heading off towards the city.

* * *

Raven's jaw dropped upon entering the unknown emotion's realm. The surroundings weren't what Raven had expected to say the least. The realm looked like something out of a cheap romance novel. The space itself resembled a huge apartment. As she scanned the structure around her she realized why it felt familiar, it was an exact copy of the Tower's top floor except the décor was completely different. The floor was covered with a shaggy red carpet and the walls where painted crimson. Just like the 'lounge' this realm's walls were adorned with memory paintings that hung in almost every wall.

"Well this isn't so bad…I mean paintings are nothing to be upset over…" commented Raven as she approached one of the paintings for a closer look. Her body froze as the image on the painting became clear. The painting was of Beast Boy in a swimsuit emerging on to the shore of a beach, his body was wet and his muscles where flexed. Raven suddenly remembered when the memory was made. It had been during the summer after the Brotherhood's defeat. The Titans where having a beach party with all the other Titan's and Beast Boy had bugged her so much she had agreed to go with them. She had sat in the shade talking with Argent for most of the party until she heard Beast Boy calling out to her and when she turned to yell at him she saw that very same image.

"So whatcha think? I call it 'Green Hunk'. I like how he finally toned that cute body of his." commented a voice from behind Raven. The empath quickly turned to face her newest emotion. The sight she saw was more disturbing than she had thought: Before her stood her own image except wearing nothing but a crimson towel. The emotion smiled as Raven stood there dazed and headed off towards another room. "Make yourself at home while I dry my hair and change." she yelled before disappearing into another room.

Raven snapped out of her daze as her newest emotion left her alone again. 'Im going to have a massive headache when I get back to the Tower…' she thought. Her attention returned once more towards the 'paintings' adorning the walls. Much to her dismay they all continued on the same theme as the first painting. There where half naked paintings of most of the male Titans but most of the paintings were about the resident changeling. The dark teen pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance as she tried to decipher who the first emotion could be. Her eyes spotted a red velvet love seat in front of a large flat screen television. She approached the area and was surprised to see a home theater system that could have rivaled Cyborg's newest creation.

"Feel free to watch any of the videos while you wait. I'm almost done." yelled a voice from another part of the realm as Raven hesitantly sat down on the love seat.

The empath's eyes found the master control and curiosity got the better of her as she turned on the entertainment system. The television slowly turned on and switched to a DVD that was already placed in the player. Raven read the titles of the DVD files contained on the disc with apprehension. The files had no title, just dates. She scanned the list and found an entry from a week before and selected it and the menu switched to a list of scenes within the file. Her curiosity continued to get the best of her as Raven selected the second scene in the list and leaned back to watch it. The empath nearly had a heart attack as a barrage of moans emerged from all the speakers in the room. Her eyes scanned the image on the screen. The video showed her and none other than Beast Boy performing acts that would make the most veteran porn actor blush. Her hands fumbled with the controller before she managed to turn off the video. Her face had paled even more so than usual except for the bright shade of red adorning her cheeks. A loud laugh snapped her out of her daze as her newest emotion saw her reaction to the video.

"Aw I thought you liked that sort of thing?" teased the emotion as she sat down next to the flustered teen.

"Where in Azar's name did you get that video!?" asked Raven before the realization of what her emotion was wearing dawned on her. "And what the hell are you wearing?!?"

"Oh this? It's from the gothic clothes catalog you receive. I kinda liked it." answered the emotion as she stood up and modeled the lingerie set she was currently wearing. It was a simple black bra and panties set with red ravens embroidered into each cup of the bra. "C'mon it's the less revealing item they had in the catalog, I didn't want to shock you too badly. Besides I'm saving the steamier items in case that green hunk ever wanders too close to the mirror." added the emotion with a mischievous smile. "And the videos are YOUR creation. I just burn them on DVDs."

"MY creation?!? I don't recall making a sex tape with Beast Boy or with anyone for that matter." replied Raven with a mixture of disgust and anger in her voice.

"Don't act so high and mighty around me. All those DVDs are your wet dreams since you discovered a little thing called Puberty." replied the emotion with a hint of anger as well. Her anger faded as the pale teen's face flushed once more.

"Who ARE you anyways?" asked the now flustered Raven.

"I'm Lust my dear. Nice to finally meet you." replied Lust with a seductive smile.

* * *

Beast Boy tapped his foot impatiently on the tiled floor as he waited for his friend to arrive. Luckily no one had spotted him landing near the back entrance of the restaurant which made sneaking into the place easier than he had expected. He had been waiting for over half an hour now and he was starting to worry. The door of the bathroom slid open and a familiar face entered and locked the door behind him. The changeling was glad his friend hadn't messed up the look he had carefully planned for him.

"Dude where the heck have you been?" asked the green teen before noticing the worried look on his friend's face. "Ok what the heck is going on out there?"

"I'm going down faster than a level 1 Necromancer versus a level 60 Warrior." replied Control Freak in a worried tone.

"Ok. Calm down Dwayne. Now tell me what's been going on." added Beast Boy trying his best to calm down his friend.

"The ride here was ok. I mean we talked about the concert, about different composers and everything was going great. I made her laugh a few times and frankly I thought everything was perfect…until…" replied the teen trailing off.

"Until what? You farted? You grabbed her butt by mistake? Or intentionally? What?" continued the changeling trying to get a grasp on his friend's current situation.

"No! Nothing like that. It's just that we've been quiet since we got here. I mean I have no clue what to talk about. The only time we exchanged words was when we were deciding on what to order but nothing else since." explained the teen somewhat distraught.

"Oh well that isn't a problem. That's why I'm here, remember? I'll help you find countless topics to talk about." confidently replied the green teen.

"And how exactly are you going to do that without Jenny seeing you?" skeptically asked the other teen. His questions were answered as the changeling morphed into a humming bird and approached his ear. The humming bird morphed into a small insect that crawled slowly into the teen's ear. A shudder spread through the teen's body as the small insect crawled its way inside his ear. "Ok…forgetting how creepy that felt for the moment how the heck am I supposed to understand what you will be saying? I don't speak insect you know."

"Dude first of all I'm a flea and second of all I can speak in this form so don't worry about it." replied the changeling from within the teen's ear.

"When the heck did you learn to do THAT?" asked the bewildered teen.

"A while back. I've been using it to make Starfire think her boots are telling her to stop cooking those weird and somewhat toxic dishes she likes." jokingly answered the changeling.

"This is crazy enough to work BB." commented Control Freak.

"That or blow up in our faces." added the changeling. "Anyways a question: Have you complimented her on how she looks tonight?"

"No…not yet." replied the chubby teen as he unlocked the bathroom door and headed back to his table.

"Good we'll start there." commented the changeling trying to find a good spot within his friend's ear.

The chubby teen could only nod softly as he approached his table. He felt a bit more confident with his closest friend at his side or in this case in his ear. He smiled to himself as he saw the girl sitting in his table smile sweetly at him as he approached. Her face brightened a bit more as he returned her smile and sat back in his seat.

"Is everything ok Dwayne?" asked the girl slightly worried.

"Umm yeah everything is ok Jenny. I just had to…umm take care of something." replied the teen somewhat unsure of what he should reply.

"Ah ok. Gotcha." replied the girl with a wink that made the teen blush nervously.

"Well at least she isn't bothered by bathroom talk. Anyways start by casually complimenting her on how she looks. Remember: be casual about it." commented BB.

"Well…umm…you look really good tonight." blurted out Dwayne wincing inwardly at how awkward the following moments might be.

"Thanks…"replied Jenny with a small blush. "I'm not used to wearing anything this fancy. I've never considered myself attractive." she added as her smile faded slightly.

"Well I think you're beautiful so don't ever think you aren't." quickly added the teen with a smile.

"Really? Thank you Dwayne. I like how you look tonight as well. You look very handsome in a tux." replied the girl with a smile.

"Thanks. I never thought I would find one in my size…" commented the teen before a voice inside his head cut him off.

"DUDE!! Don't insult yourself in front of the girl you are dating." yelled Beast Boy loud enough to cause Dwayne to flinch.

"Are you ok?" worriedly asked the girl as her date clasped his hand on his ear.

"Umm yeah it's just a high pitched noise thing. I'm ok." quickly reassured the chubby teen with a smile.

"Oh ok. That happens to me a lot too. Well you aren't the only one who has trouble finding clothes. I'm not exactly built for these types of dresses. As my grandmother would say: 'You should eat more, you are skinny and flat everywhere.'" commented the girl with a laugh.

"Wow…she is just as pessimistic as you dude. Plus she can joke about herself without feeling awkward. Ok I got a totally crazy idea that just might work: BE YOURSELF. It's just crazy enough to work on this girl." quickly suggested the green teen.

The chubby teen took a deep breath and prepared for the worst as he considered his friend's advice. "Yeah. My grandmother would tell me the exact opposite. She would say: 'Stop eating so much! You look like a miniature balloon.' Of course she would say this while serving me a massive portion of lunch. But then again grandma was special." he added with a laugh of his own. The girl across him smiled softly and laughed as well.

"Yeah grandmothers are always special. I was raised by mine since my parents were working non-stop." replied Jenny with a sad smile.

"I was raised by my grandmother too. But I never knew my parents. She would always tell me they were away on a business trip." commented Control Freak, his voice trailing off a bit as painful memories of his past came flooding back. A warm feeling on top of his hand snapped him back to reality.

"I know how you feel." replied Jenny as she gave Dwayne's hand another gentle squeeze. She blushed slightly as their eyes met for the first time since they had left the concert hall, but to her relief she saw his cheeks blushing as well.

'Seems my help won't be needed after all. Guess I'll take a quick nap while they finish their date.' thought Beast Boy finding a comfortable spot inside Dwayne's ear. The date continued on into the night. With each topic they touched Dwayne felt more and more comfortable in opening up. By the end of the main course they were already swapping gaming advice and anime preferences. Beast Boy smiled as his friend seemed more confident with every topic he shared with the girl. 'I wish it was this easy for me to talk to a certain goth girl I like…' he thought a bit sadly before returning to his overdue nap.

By the time the changeling woke up all he could hear was soft music. A sudden jolt of motion alerted him that his friend was on the move.

"I had a really good time tonight Dwayne…you're the sweetest guy I've met in a long time." softly commented Jenny as Dwayne accompanied her to her house.

"I had a great time too. I'm glad we have so much in common. I never thought a girl as nice and pretty as you would ever even give me the time of day." replied Dwayne with a hint of self pity in his voice. A strange jolt of electricity raced through his body as a pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"Well you have to give yourself more credit." replied Jenny as her lips parted from his cheek. "I'll talk to you tomorrow at the store?" she asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'll be counting the seconds till then." replied a stunned Dwayne with a smile. His smile widened as the girl turned around shyly and entered her apartment. The teen felt like he was walking on air. Time seemed to stop and before he knew it he was back in the limo being driven to his apartment. A jolt from his ear snapped him back to reality as his green friend morphed back to his human form and stared at him with a huge toothy grin.

"Dude! You rock!" he screamed with joy as his chubby friend returned his wide grin.

"BB thanks for everything. I mean this night was perfect because you helped me out in every detail." replied Dwayne.

"That's what friends are for dude. Remember the Geek Code: Geeks stick together no matter what." added the green teen with his signature toothy grin. "Just remember we need to get that tux back to the rental place tomorrow or Mr. Rodolfo will skin me alive."

The chubby teen laughed at his friend's comment and truly relaxed. 'Maybe things are actually going to get better for me…' he thought before continuing to discuss the date with his green friend.

_**

* * *

Meanwhile**_

"This has to be a joke. That's it. A sick twisted joke." argued Raven panicking momentarily.

"Well some people DO say Puberty is Nature's sick joke. But then again I find it quite interesting." replied Lust jokingly. Her joke however didn't sit well with the panicking goth girl. "Anyways love, you have more important things to worry about than a few hormonal changes." added the crimson emotion with a worried look.

"The other new emotion?" asked Raven snapping out of her panicked state.

"Yeah, she is pretty influential for someone who was created around the same time as me." replied Lust shifting slightly in her seat. "You should go and talk to her quick, be careful though, she can be very convincing when she wants to be." added the emotion as she pointed to an ebon door in the back of her realm.

"Great…as if I needed more mental troubles." added Raven making her way to the door. Before opening the door she turned to face her newest emotion and frowned slightly. "I still need to have a serious talk with you. Knowledge seems to think you will be trouble and she is usually right about these things."

"Aww don't listen to her. She is just angry I took a lot of her memory snapshots and dreams. Besides she has yet to return something of mine." defended Lust with a sly smile.

"What did she borrow?" asked Raven giving in to her curiosity.

"Well its green, smooth and vibrates at three different speeds." answered the crimson emotion with a seductive grin. She gave the now blushing empathy a small wave as the goth girl opened the ebon door and proceeded to meet her 'dangerous' new emotion.

As Raven entered the newest realm something immediately struck her as odd. The room looked almost identical to Lust's realm. As Raven explored somewhat deeper into the realm she only confirmed what she had suspected: This realm was almost an exact copy of what she had seen in Lust's realm. The main difference seemed to be the color scheme of the realm and the decorations adorning the walls. While Lust's realm had vibrant shades of crimson and red, this realm's walls where painted a faded black, the floor was carpeted just as in Lust's realm but this carpet was a sickly gray. The walls were also adorned with memory pictures but unlike the 'paintings' that appeared the previous realm these memories where posted on the walls as glossy photos pinned to the walls with blood red pins. Raven noticed that strange markings where scribbled onto each of the photos as she approached one of the walls. The wall was full of memories she had of Starfire. One of the pictures showed Starfire surrounded by a crowd of teenaged boys clamoring for her attention. The words 'alien bitch' where scribbled on the photo with red ink.

"What the hell…" was all Raven could utter as the full scope of her surroundings hit her. Every wall was filled with pictures and every wall had its own theme. The only common characteristic shared by each theme was the angry and sometimes sadistic writings scribbled onto many of the photos. 'This wall is all about Starfire…' thought Raven as she continued deeper into the realm. 'This one is about Starfire and Robin?...And this one…' her thoughts were cut short as she gazed at the last wall. Her heart raced as she remembered each picture clearly…every memory…of Terra. The wall was filled with memories of the blond traitor. Horrible messages where scribbled onto each of the pictures, the most sadistic of which seemed to center around the pictures of the blond teen and Beast Boy.

"She almost took him away too…" came a voice from the darkness next to Raven. The goth teen shifted her gaze until she could finally make out a silhouette within the darkness.

"I'm guessing you're the other new emotion in Nevermore." commented Raven trying to regain her composure.

"That blond bitch nearly took them all away…" added the voice approaching the wall as if in a daze. Her black cloak blended seamlessly into the surrounding darkness making her seem almost like a specter. "She got what she deserved though…now some new bimbo is trying to take away our Beast Boy." she added before turning towards Raven and locking her eyes with hers. "We can't let that happen!" she screamed at the goth teen.

"Yes…" replied Raven as she stared into the emotion's eyes. They were mesmerizing, as if Raven was staring into two orbs of pure darkness. A voice from inside herself snapped her out of reality. She looked at the black cloaked emotion with a hint of fear, now she knew why the other emotions were concerned about her. "No." exclaimed the goth teen slowly regaining her composure.

"No?" quizzically asked the emotion contorting her face in curiosity.

"No. We will not do anything because he is not OUR Beast Boy. He's never been ours." forcefully continued Raven trying to regain control over the situation. "I don't even know if he IS seeing someone. And even if he is I have no right to interfere in his life."

"No. You are wrong. He needs to be with us. Why should every other girl have someone to love except us!? Why can't we love as well!? We do they have to have everything given to them while we have to suffer for nothing!?" ranted the emotion as she paced back and forth.

"Who are you?" asked Raven unable to grasp a clear hold of what that sadistic emotion could represent.

"I'm Envy." replied the emotion with a twisted smile.

"How can you be envy? I understand the wall about Terra…I did feel resentment over how everyone treated her… but what do I have to envy about Starfire.?" argued the dark teen. A twisted laugh sent chills down her spine as Envy found humor in the teen's argument.

"You 'resented her'? Please. You were two steps away from ripping her organs out through her nose. Had it not been for Wisdom and Knowledge you would have probably done so." spat out the emotion with distaste. "And you've always been envious of how Starfire gets all the attention from everyone. Not to mention her relationship with Robin…"

"Enough! Ok I admit I've been envious. But that shouldn't have given you so much power in this realm. And this stops now!" screamed the goth teen as her eyes began to glow with a stunning white light. Tendrils of white energy swirled around the dark emotion and wrapped themselves around her.

"Wait! Let's talk about this!" pleaded the emotion as the tendrils began to wrap around her head. "What if I prove to you Beast Boy is seeing someone!?" she screamed as the tendrils where about to completely encase her. The tendrils slowly disappeared as Raven's eyes lost their glow.

"What?…"asked the teen baffled by the deal her emotion was proposing.

"I'll help you see he is seeing someone. If I prove to you that he is seeing someone you won't lock me away but if he isn't seeing anyone I will accept any punishment you give me. Deal?" continued the emotion extending her hand towards the dark teen.

Before the dark teen could consider the offer an alarm blasted from her communicator. "The tower's security system has been breeched." blasted out a computerized voice from the device.

"We'll continue this conversation later." commented the goth teen before muttering her mantra and exiting the realm. The black cloaked emotion smiled at the lucky break she had received before returning to her wall of memories.

* * *

"Damn it when did Cyborg install motion sensors in the air ducts!" muttered a very nervous Beast Boy trying to input the security code to shut down the alarm before the entire Tower woke up. The blaring of the alarms finally shut down as the changeling finished inputting the correct code. "There we go. I'm safe."

"Actually you are still have a lot of explaining to do." corrected a voice behind him surprising the green teen. As the changeling turned to face his punishment the rest of the titans starred at him with curiosity all except for a certain empath who was glaring at him with intent.

"Umm…hi guys. What are you doing up at this hour?" nervously chuckled the green teen.

"Oh I don't know. Could it be that a certain little grass stain snuck out without telling anyone and tried to sneak back in and set off the intruder alarms?" replied a somewhat annoyed Cyborg glaring at his green teammate.

"Yes friend Beast Boy. Why were are you not asleep at this hour?" asked a half awake alien princess cuddling a Robin plush toy in one of her arms.

"Umm…Midnight Tofu run?" replied the green teen with a chuckle.

"Beast Boy doesn't need to explain himself." interrupted Robin with a serious expression. His answer caused the rest of the team to gawk at the team leader. "Whatever he was doing is his business and we shouldn't pry into it. He'll tell us when he is ready." added the team leader before turning around and heading back to his room followed closely by a sleepy alien princess. Cyborg shrugged off the leader's out of character moment and simply stared at his green friend.

"Next time just tell us you are going out. You'll save me a headache." replied the metal teen with a smile while ruffling his friends hair. "No tofu waffles for you tomorrow." he added jokingly before heading back to bed leaving the nervous teen with a very angry goth girl.

"I thought Robin was going to chew me out. I guess the bug up his butt relaxes after midnight." chuckled Beast Boy before noticing Raven's glare hadn't subsided. "Umm sorry for waking you Rae."

"Next time you get back from a hot date be a little quieter." she replied in a monotone voice before heading towards the door.

"A hot date? What are you talking about?" asked the confused changeling as the goth girl exited the room. "I might be in more trouble than I had originally thought." sighed the exhausted Beast Boy before heading back to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2.

Holy crud that was a long chapter!!! Well I hope everyone enjoyed it. I will try to get Chapter 3 done soon. So for now: Please review this one And don't forget to vote for the rating change. Well be on the look out for the next chapter. Thanks and remember my evil monkey army


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wow it has been a while since I've done one of these. Well its back to basics so I will simply say I do not own the Teen Titans, DC or any of their characters. Nor do I own any trademark franchise mentioned here or in any other chapter.

Rated T: For language, sexual innuendos, some possible mental images and just to be safe

* * *

I'm back. Yes no weird message here or comic relief today. No offbeat excuses as to why I took so long to continue this chapter. The simple truth is I had lost my muse, my inspiration. A lot of stuff has happened in my personal life and in my home life and for a long while I had a massive writer's block. But thanks to the constant poking of my good friend and editor Black2Blue I have returned to the fan fiction arena with some new ideas for this fan fiction which I hope to update on a regular basis now. Thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorite's list and who have left reviews urging me to continue this story. I hope I don't disappoint. Well enough of the explanations and back to the story. ^_^ I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. As usual read and review and no flames due to pairing. Enjoy the chapter.

The way I write:

Narration

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Flashbacks

* * *

Chapter 3

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit the groggy masked teen the instant the door to his room slid open. It was his favorite blend, found only at a small Hispanic shopping area that the Titans had protected from Plasmus during one of his rampages about a year back. As he finished dressing he allowed himself a brief smile as he saw the alien princess that lay on his bed snuggling a plush toy of his image. She had started sleeping next to him a few weeks after they became a couple. Her request to do so surprised him more than he could have ever shown, but as the nights passed he found himself waking up calmer and even sleeping a bit sounder. Starfire was adamant about keeping certain _acts _off limits until the proper ceremonies had occurred but she wasn't beyond the occasional cuddling which was more than enough to bring a smile to the masked teen's face. Robin was usually the first up each morning which made him wonder who could have prepared his favorite blend of coffee before him. As he made his way to the Tower's kitchen his senses were assaulted by a barrage of sweet smells and odd mechanical noises. The smells were too varied for him to identify but he could make out a few familiar scents from his days at Wayne Manor.

"French Toast, bacon and a chocolate chip muffin." he murmured as the doors to the kitchen slid open and the smells were made clear.

"Very good leader, I'm glad that long nights of cuddling haven't dampened your finely tuned senses." jokingly added the resident metal teen as he untied the strings of his "Kiss the RoBRO" apron.

"What's all this Cy?" asked Robin as he eyed the breakfast spread the metal teen had whipped up.

"What? Can't a guy get up at three in the morning and prepare each of his friends' favorite morning treats for no reason other than the love he has for them?" replied Cyborg with a wide and evil looking grin. The grin widened as the masked teen eyed the calendar and looked at him approvingly. "So I take it you know what day it is today?"

"You are a sick and twisted person Cy." replied the masked teen as he grabbed the morning paper. "And I approve completely." he added with a small smile spreading on his face.

"Why thank you leader. Your approval makes it all worth while." he grinned as the kitchen doors opened and the rest of the team looked at his work in awe.

"What a spread!" screamed the changeling still wearing his Batman pajamas which were a gag gift he received from Robin and Cyborg one Christmas.

"Friend Beast Boy is correct. This meal is truly magnificent. On my planet such a morning meal would be indicate the conception of an heir to a powerful family. Are you to be a father friend Cyborg?" innocently asked Starfire taking a seat next to Robin and starring at Cyborg as if expecting an answer.

"WHAT?!?! No it's nothing like that Star. I just…wanted to start off the day with a wonderful breakfast with my dearest friends." replied the metal man with an innocent smile. Robin could swear Cy had set up the kitchen lights to cast an aura of innocence around him but he couldn't be sure until after his morning coffee.

"Well after last night's incident I could use a good breakfast." coldly replied the resident goth teen starring icily at Beast Boy.

"For the last time Rae I said I was sorry." quickly shot back the changeling feeling slightly uneasy at her glare.

"Hey, hey, let's not fight. I slaved over a hot stove all morning making everyone's favorite breakfast so lets dig in before it gets cold." grumpily replied Cyborg drawing the morning argument to a close. A sense of accomplishment filled his mechanical heart as his teammates took their first bites of the food he had prepared and each gave a sigh of pure culinary bliss. Cooking was just one of his many talents and although he never doubted his skills in anything, it was always satisfying to see someone enjoying a meal he prepared with precision and art. As time passed the team slowly got into their breakfast routine: Robin scanned the morning paper looking for any possible crimes or leads to old cases, Starfire poured inhuman amounts of condiments onto her pancakes, Raven finished her meal quickly and calmly sipped her morning cup of tea and Beast Boy and Cyborg argued over the morning comics while devouring their respective meals. The morning routine was cut short as a chorus of "It's all about the Pentiums." blasted out of a green cell phone sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Umm I gotta get that." uttered the changeling with a nervous smile. A chill ran down his spine as he felt a glare fixed squarely on him. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed the glare came from the beautiful goth girl sitting at the table he had just left. Nervously he fumbled with the phone's keys until he answered. "Yeah? Um yeah we are still on for this afternoon. Yeah I will try not to be late. Ok talk to you later then."

"Who would be calling at this hour?" calmly asked Raven starring at the tea in front of her.

"Oh just one of my comic book pals. The new comics arrive today so I promised to meet up with them at the Comic Shop later today." replied the changeling calmly. He wasn't technically lying since he _was _meeting his comic book pals at the comic shop, but he was just omitting the fact that one of those pals was a former villain.

"Oh well that sounds like a lot of fun." added Raven in her usual sarcastic tone. She could feel Beast Boy wasn't being totally truthful but she wasn't going to dig any further…yet.

"Well you aren't going anywhere yet BB." grinned Cyborg as he finished loading up the dish washer. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked as realization dawned on the green teen and his eyes widened. "That's right fur ball it's time for everyone's favorite training exercise!!!!" proclaimed the metal man into a microphone that appeared out of thin air. A set of game show like wheels emerged from the floor as Cyborg dragged the changeling into a spotlight. "It's the Wheels of Torment!!!! Robin would you please remind our green contestant how this exercise works."

"Do I really have to this every time you decide to play game show host Cy?" asked the masked teen rather annoyed. His friend's expectant look answered his question. With a sigh of mental frustration he walked over to the wheels.

"Oh and do the voice." added Cyborg.

"I hate the voice." shot back Robin a bit more annoyed.

"But I like when Robin does the announcer voice." sweetly commented Starfire as she hovered above the masked teen and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Fine." replied the now blushing masked teen before clearing his throat and changing his voice to that of a TV announcer. "The rules of the game are quite simple Cy. Our contestant spins both wheels. The first one will determine what event he will be using as training. The second wheel will determine who his partner will be. The first wheel is divided into tasks ranging from target practice to full out one on one combat. The second wheel has a picture of each of the members who aren't competing today. Back to you Cy."

"Thank you Robin. Now Beast Boy spin those wheels and lets see what we get!!!" gingerly added Cyborg with a grin.

"Yes friend Beast Boy. Spin the wheels!" screamed Starfire in a joyful tone.

"Yes Beast Boy. Spin them." added Raven in a more chilling voice. Her eyes stared intently at the wheels as the green teen used all his might to spin them. Her mind wandered into thoughts of him sneaking off the previous night to meet some teen airhead that would never appreciate him. Or some cheaply dressed bimbo whose IQ was probably as high as the IQ of a wet towel. 'I think he needs to be taught a little lesson.' whispered a voice inside her as a black tendril stealthily slithered its way to the wheels and began to slow them down. The changelings' eyes widened in horror as the wheels came to a stop and his fate was sealed.

"Well, well, well. It seems it isn't your lucky day Beast Boy. The wheels have spoken and your exercise for today will be one on one combat against Raven!!!!" solemnly commented Cyborg before grinning and turning to the goth teen. "So Raven what area of the Tower's battle grounds do you want to use?"

"The beach at the north end." replied Raven with a small smile.

"The one with all the big rocks and no place to hide?" asked Cyborg.

"Yup that's the one." replied Raven icily.

"Well we have the arena, lets take a quick post breakfast break and then head to the arena at about ten." added Robin as if sealing a deal.

"See you in an hour Gar." said Raven as she took her cup of tea and headed back to her room.

"So…I'm a dead man huh?" added Beast Boy with a worried look. "That's why you were so cheerful today and made everyone breakfast?"

"Yup." replied the metal man with a grin on his face as he made his way towards the big screen TV.

"You're sick Cy." added Beast Boy in a defeated tone as the metal man turned on the huge television.

"Yeah I know. But you should be preparing your last will and testament don't you think?" shot back Cyborg jokingly.

"Yeah I will get right on that. And just so you know you aren't getting my comics!!!" yelled out the changeling with a chuckle before heading off towards his room. The doors behind him closed but opened quickly as the team leader caught up to him. They walked in silence until they neared Beast Boy's room.

"We need to talk." commented Robin as they reached the Changeling's room. "Your personal business is your own. I know things are slow and we haven't had many incidents lately and we have had time to explore our hobbies and develop new friendships. I don't care how late you go out as long as you at least tell me you are doing so. We are still a team and as team leader I have to know where to get in touch with you in case something does come up."

"Thanks for not prying into it Rob." replied the changeling with a sincere smile. He knew Robin's abilities as a detective and his long list of snitches and sources. He was glad that for now Robin did not feel the need to pry into his acquaintances.

"No problem BB. We are friends after all." added Robin before patting the changeling on the shoulder and walking back towards the Common Room of the Tower. "And no funny business today with Raven."

"What do you mean?" asked the changeling rather nervously.

"Well last time you had a one on one battle it was against Starfire remember? You turned into a caterpillar, got into her blouse and tickled her into submission." replied Robin in his usual serious tone. "Starfire sees you as a kid brother, hence why she wasn't upset. Imagine what Raven would do to you if you went under her leotard and tried to tickle her."

As images of Raven without her leotard flooded the changeling's mind, images of a very angry Raven replaced them quickly as he remembered what happened when he accidentally entered the Top floor bathroom and bumped into a Raven that was only wearing a damp towel. The mental scars of what happened next still haunted his nightmares.

"Don't worry…I won't be tickling anyone today…" replied the changeling as his green coloration paled a bit. "I'm gonna rest for a bit…and write out my will." he added jokingly before heading off into his room. As the door closed behind him he collapsed onto his bed. 'Raven looked like she was planning on killing me.' he thought as he looked through his phone's address book and dialed a number.

"Hey B-man. The comics just arrived." answered a familiar voice.

"Hey Dwayne. The comics will have to wait. It's my turn to be tortured this month." replied Beast Boy with an exhausted tone.

"Ouch. The Wheels of Torment huh?" asked the chubby teen slightly concerned.

"Yup." answered the changeling.

"So what did they land on?" inquired the teen.

"One on one combat…" glumly replied the changeling.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." commented Dwayne trying his best to calculate the odds of his friend beating Cyborg or Robin with his shape shifting abilities.

"Against Raven." added Beast Boy with a worried tone.

"Ouch…I'll tell the guys you are going to be late today. Assuming the hospital releases you early." jokingly replied the teen.

"Very funny. I'm so glad my impending doom amuses you." shot back Beast Boy in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm just messing with you Gar. Don't worry. Just set up a good defense and she will eventually grow bored. You know how Raven is. I mean you _are _the one obsessed with her." commented Dwayne trying to get his friend's mind unto another topic.

"Hey I'm not obsessed…I just think everything about her is great, and I want her to open up to me a bit more, and I wouldn't mind going to the movies with her. And…I'm digging myself deeper into this huh?" asked the green teen.

"Yup. Pretty much." replied Dwayne with a chuckle.

"Speaking of obsessing over a girl, how is your _girlfriend_?" replied Beast Boy teasing his friend a bit. He laughed as the voice on the phone went silent and began to stutter. "Now that I have succeeded in turning you into a stuttering wreck I will take my leave."

"Good luck Gar. I hope you survive." added Dwayne before hanging up.

"Yeah I hope so too…" whispered Beast Boy loosing himself in thought before resting his head on his pillow and drifting slowly to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up sleepy head." softly whispered a familiar voice. The changeling squirmed slightly at the thought of having to leave the soft silk sheets where he slept. Something seemed off about that particular thought.

'Silk…sheets…My bed doesn't have silk sheets.' he groggily thought as his eyes slid open. He could see a blurry figure sitting next to him, as his eyes focused and adjusted to the low light more and more figures came into view. 'Ok…something is wrong here. Why are there so many…oh…' his thoughts were cut short as the figures came into full view. They were all Raven. Multiple copies of Raven surrounded the Changeling in what appeared to be an enormous silk covered bed.

"YAY!! He is finally up." squealed one of the Raven's who was wearing nothing but a pink bra and pink panties.

"I thought our rigorous activity had caused you to fall into an exhaustion induced coma." worryingly added another Raven copy, this one wearing a rather conservative silk pajama.

"Who are you kidding? This one is a stud. I'm sure he is already good to go for another round." jokingly commented another copy of Raven who wore a green sports bra and green shorts.

Beast Boy was confused to say the least as he tried to put together a rational explanation for his current surroundings. 'Ok…there has to be a simple explanation for this.' He thought as he looked around at all the other Ravens surrounding him. They where all wearing different colored clothing and each one's style ranged from provocative to what the changeling could only classify as granny panties. 'Well possibility numero uno: I fought Raven, she killed me and I'm in heaven. This seems to fit the general description of what Heaven should be.' His reasoning faltered as did his mind as the Ravens finished conversing with one another and set their sights on him. Their faces seemed to synchronize into a collection of twisted and lustful smiles.

"Umm…so what where you girls talking about." he asked a bit worried.

"We were just organizing ourselves into teams of threes to better enjoy ourselves without causing you to grow weary again." replied the yellow clothed Raven as she began to unbutton her pajama top.

"Wait…what?" asked the green teen seemingly lost between the complex verbal assault and the sight of Raven's body uncovering herself. His attention shifted as a pair of pink panties landed next to the changeling.

"Well silly what she said is that we are going to take turns with your sexy green body so you don't pass out again and we can keep the fun going!!" squealed one of the Raven copies as she prepared to pounce on the changeling.

"I don't care if I'm dead, if this is heaven then I'm happy!" happily screamed the green teen as the Ravens surrounded him. As they closed in on the happy changeling a distant voice caught his attention.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BB…" it whispered in a distance. "Time to get up and face the music BB."

A sudden blast from an air horn caused the green teen to snap back to reality. His eyes opened suddenly and a large grinning figure loomed over him. "Cy? What the…where am I?" asked a confused and somewhat disappointed Beast Boy.

"Why hello there sunshine, I hope you enjoyed your nap." cheerfully replied Cyborg as his arm changed back to its normal form. "I'm here to make sure you keep your beach date with a certain goth girl."

"Oh crap…I had almost forgotten. How much time do I have left?" asked the green teen trying to get his bearings.

"Well you have…" replied the metal man checking his wrist display. He smiled as he picked up the changeling by his collar and tossed him out the window. "No more time left buddy!"

"Very funny!!" screamed the changeling at his metal friend before shifting into a hawk. His eyes adjusted immediately to his form before spotting the rest of the team already waiting for him at the predetermined location. 'Time to face the music I guess.' he thought as he dove towards his friends and landed on a boulder near his opponent. Shifting back to his human form he noted something was a bit different about Raven. She seemed uneasy or preoccupied with something else. Before he could ask her if something was wrong a shout from Robin caught him off guard.

"Start the fight!" commanded the masked teen.

"Oh crap…" muttered the green teen as the object of his affection glared at him and charged straight for him dead set on a fight.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Well it is good to be back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I await the reviews ^_^ I tried to make it a decent chapter both in content and in size. I apologize if it was too short. I'm still trying to get the rust out of my creative gears. ^_^ Thanks in advance for the reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *yawns and looks at you groggily* Lets get this over with, I don't own DC, the Teen Titans, any of the trademarks appearing in the fanfic and I don't think I will own them any time soon lol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it HAS been a while hasn't it? My editor, Black2Blue, has warned me that if I fail to write chapters at a speedier pace my life will be in great danger of getting a beatdown. A few things about this chapter and maybe pointing to up and coming references: I mix Titan universes. What does this mean? That some of the things that appear in my stories may seem OOC or unlikely but at some point or another in the comics they appeared. Yes the TV show version of the characters is the biggest influence in my writing but I also find that if the show had not been cancelled, something that still irritates me since it grabs PLENTY of ratings for Cartoon Network every time they show re-runs, a few of the comic issues would have surfaced such as evolving relationships between characters and some changes in their respective powers and abilities. But since I know you don't want to wait any longer for the chapter I shall shut up now and let you enjoy it.

The way I write:

Narration

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

"Don't I get a chance to stretch or something?!?" screamed the terrified changeling as a barrage of black tendrils raced towards him. The tendrils lashed at him but met only the empty space where the changeling had stood seconds before. Beast Boy's disappearing act took Raven by surprise momentarily before a shifting figure in the sand caught her attention.

'There you are.' she thought as she sent another batch of tendrils towards the shifting figure in the sand. Before the tendrils reached their intended target a blast of sand caught her from behind and a piercing shriek broke her calm demeanor. Her eyes darted towards the origin of the shriek but all they managed to see was a glimpse of a long and scaly tail.

"What the hell was that?!?" screamed Cyborg pointing to the image displayed on his wrist monitor.

"Yes I am quite perplexed. What was that strange creature friend Beast Boy changed into?" asked the alien princess before taking another sip of her mustard slurpee.

"It's Oryctodromeus cubicularis. A burrowing dinosaur, the discovery of its fossil is fairly new. Wayne enterprises funded the dig that discovered it but the information was only sent to private sources and certain universities. I'm surprised Beast Boy knows of its existence." answered the leader with a slight grin. He made a mental note of congratulating Beast Boy for keeping up to speed with recent archeological finds, assuming that his green friend managed to survive this little sparring match. 'The shriek was a nice touch. Raven's normally calm mind got rattled by that little stunt.' he thought as he saw the goth teen pierce the sand at random spots trying to catch the changeling. 'But he can't stay on the defensive forever. Sooner or later he has to attack…' his thought was interrupted by another shriek.

"Get off me!" screamed a very annoyed Raven as she found herself being pinned downed by a green gorilla. Beast Boy capitalized her momentary lack of concentration and had successfully managed to subdue the goth teen. His form reverted back to normal as he pinned Raven's arms to the ground beside her.

"Give up now and I will even consider making you that tea you like so much to apologize for waking you up last night." he jokingly whispered to her, his face inches from hers. His toothy grin widened as he noticed the blush spreading on Raven's cheeks, her eyes finally met his as she slowly opened her lips to reply. The changeling's grin vanished the instant he felt a tendril wrap around his waist.

"You'd better call your girlfriend and tell her you are going to be a little late…" replied Raven with a slightly bitter and mocking tone. Before Beast Boy could argue with her the tendril lifted him off the goth teen and smashed him against the sand. "Also you might want to tell her you are going to be a bit bruised and wet." added the goth teen with a grin as she smashed the green teen a few more times against the sand and flung him out into the ocean.

"I think Raven is taking the fight a little too seriously leader." commented the metal teen as he replayed the images of his green bud being smashed against the sand.

"Yes I do believe friend Raven might need some meditation time." added the alien princess as she eyed the ocean trying to find signs of Beast Boy.

"The whole point of this exercise is to develop their combat skills against enemies with above average abilities or superhuman abilities Star. They can't take it easy just because they are team mates. Besides Raven knows how to control herself better than any of us, so I'm sure she knows what she is doing." replied the masked teens somewhat confident. His eyes quickly turned back to the action as a green velociraptor emerged from the shore and dashed head first towards Raven.

"A head first attack won't work Beast Boy." commented the goth teen calmly before setting up a shield of black energy. To her astonishment the charging predator had vanished the moment she put up her defenses. Her confusion ended as something hit her from behind with a powerful blow and sent her face first into the sand. A green ram stood where the goth teen had once been and shifted back to the familiar green form.

"I don't know Raven. Looks like my 'head first attack' worked pretty well." joked Beast Boy, a toothy grin spreading on his face. "Can you give up already? I have fresh new comics waiting for me and they will be sold out if I don't make it on time." added the green teen putting up his fists mockingly.

"Why does friend Beast Boy insult Raven so?" asked Starfire with tears forming in her eyes. "Does he hate friend Raven?"

"Don't worry Star, it doesn't have anything to do with hate. He is trying to get Raven riled up and get her to make mistakes." replied Robin with a gentle smile. He loved the innocence that Starfire possessed and he never had a problem with explaining things she still didn't understand about human nature. The alien princess looked at him with slight relief but also with more confusion, before she could ask the masked teen knew what bothered her. "Well Star you know that Raven is pretty strong. Normally she fights calmly to suppress some of her powers and also to get a tactical advantage over her opponents. Since she can't attack at both close and long range Beast Boy needs to get her distracted so that she forgets that she has the advantage."

"Oh so friend Beast Boy is merely doing the trash talk?" replied the alien princess happily.

"Exactly." added Robin a bit relieved that the object of his affection was at ease again.

"Well I hate to break up this session of 'Professor Dick explains the world.' You two are missing one giant sized ass whooping." commented Cyborg with a chuckle as the play on Robin's name got the masked teen fuming.

"But Robin does not look p…" before Starfire could finish her comment a loud roar caught the attention of the three teens. A large green figure had Raven pinned against the sand. Its fangs exposed and its grip tightening around the surprised goth teen.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Cyborg a bit stunned at the sight.

"Yeah, it's the Beast. Seems like Beast Boy got tired of playing around with Raven and wants to end this quickly." replied Robin slightly concerned. The team had yet to understand how much of Beast Boy's transformation was the changeling and how much was the feral beast. Though the Beast showed sentience when the team had their first encounter with it, the Beast showed feral and animalistic instincts to protect Raven which lead the masked teen to question who was really in charge when the Beast appeared. His hands slowly went to the belt pocket where he had kept the tranquilizer his mentor sent him, it could stop Killer Croc so in theory it should be able to stop the Beast.

"You think this overgrown fleabag scares me?" asked Raven trying her best to hide her emotions. The Beast closed the distance between him and his victim and let out another threatening roar that tore down Raven's emotionless expression and changed it to one of slight fear. A grin spread across the Beast's face as the sense of fear emanating from his victim pleased his feral senses. The sensation was short lived as a large boulder caught him from behind smashing against him and allowing his victim to break free.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" yelled the goth teen releasing a multitude of energy tendrils around her and using them to pick up the largest boulders that lay around the beach. Before the Beast could think about the possibility of from which direction the attack would come from a rain of boulders darkened the sky around him threatening to crush the creature into an unrecognizable form. The first few boulders were dodged with ease, the unrelenting strength and agility of the Beast allowed it to slip through the barrage with ease. The following attempts to dodge however proved to be more difficult as tendrils of energy lashed at the Beast from the space between the boulders. A few of the smaller ones smashed against the Beast, causing minimal damage but hindering his escape. As he looked at his surroundings he came to a very bad conclusion: he had no escape route left. Closing his eyes tightly he prepared for the impact that would soon ensue.

"I thought the Beast had some weird enhanced speed?" worryingly asked Cyborg as the rain of boulders fell to the sand without any sign that his green teammate had escaped.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy should have been able to escape such an attack, should he not?" asked a worried Starfire adding to the overall concern of the moment.

"I'm not really sure. We've never really documented the abilities of that form since Beast Boy can't use it that often." replied the masked teen with a slight hint of worry in his voice. His eyes darted to Raven as he saw her expression of triumph slowly turn into one of worry as Beast Boy showed no signs of having escaped that last attack.

"Beast Boy come out of there, this isn't funny." she yelled somewhat sternly. Seeing the concern on her friends' faces only added to her own concern. "Beast Boy if you want us to worry about you its working. Come out of there before you make Starfire cry." she added as her feet touched down on the sand near the pile of boulders. The goth teen's concern grew with every minute that passed without signs of the green teen.

_Nevermore_

"She killed him! She actually killed him!" screamed Rude as she threw her popcorn at the big screen TV inside Nevermore.

"Beast Boy is dead!" screamed a tearful Timid clutching a huge plush version of Beast Boy.

"The attack was pretty cool but maybe a bit over the top." added Brave inching closer to the television.

"Strange though, Beast Boy should have easily dodged the attack in his Beast form." commented Knowledge as she made a book appear before her and searched its content for an answer.

"Man she killed off the green hunk before I could sink my claws into his sexy flesh!" screamed out Lust from behind the yellow cloaked figure.

"Can you please behave yourself? You are lucky we allowed you out here to watch the event." commented Knowledge in a slightly annoyed tone as the crimson cloaked figure made her way to her colored bean bag chair.

"Oh don't be like that Knowledge." added Happy with a pout before turning to Lust. "She is quite nice once you get to know her but she is a bit pushy." Before Knowledge could reply a loud blast coming from the television caught their attention.

_Titan's Tower: Beach_

"What the Hell was that?!?" screamed Cyborg as a cloud of sand rose up after the explosion.

"I don't know!" replied Robin loudly as the sand seemed to be gusting over them with force. A loud shriek pierced through the noise of the wind gusts catching the attention of the teens as the sand settled down.

The source of this shriek however was not a creature of the animal kingdom but instead it was a terrified goth girl. As the teens took in the image before them a deep sense of dread came over each of them.

"When did he…" tried to ask a dumbfounded Cyborg as he took pictures of the creature before him and analyzed the images with his internal computer.

"I did not know friend Beast Boy could transform into that." added a stunned Starfire as her slurpee slipped out of her hand and spilled over the sand.

"This won't end well." replied Robin as he eyed the scene in front of him. Towering over the teens stood a gigantic emerald green dragon. Its wings spread to their full length making it seem even more imposing as it loomed over them. The scales on its body glimmered as small beams of sunlight bounce of them. The eyes of the creature were a shade of crimson red as its head crept closer to the petrified goth teen, eyeing the teen closely before letting out a piercing shriek.

"RAVEN I REALLY DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" bellowed the dragon in a thunderous voice that barely resembled Beast Boy's. His word fell on deaf ears as tears ran down Raven's cheeks. Her mind was now a whirlwind of bad memories, coming back to her and flooding every corner of her mind with pain and sorrow.

"Malchior…" she whispered as the pain spread through her mind and finally escaped her lips. Her body was no longer under her control; instinct took over as tendrils of black energy formed a cage around Beast Boy's current form.

"RAVEN, SNAP OUT OF IT!" bellowed Beast Boy before a sharp pain caught his attention. His draconic eyes widened in horror as spikes of energy emerged form the bars of the cage and managed to pierce through his scales. 'Crud if I don't change out of this form quick I'm a dead changeling.' he thought as he tried to morph into a falcon. His horror escalated as his form stayed in its current shape. 'What the hell?!?' he thought as another searing pain broke his concentration. 'Why can't I change back?'

"…die!" screamed the goth teen as the cage she had formed around the dragon expanded slightly before closing itself around the dragon in a killing blow.

"Raven don't!" screamed Starfire flying towards the dark teen. Her flight was cut short as a large energy blast screamed past her and hit the goth teen with full force, the impact smashing her body against one of the larger boulders that Raven had not used in her previous attack. The stunned alien princess turned to see her metallic friend powering down his energy cannon before running towards the unconscious goth teen. "Why?!?" screamed the alien princess as she reached Raven's body before her friend.

"I used the maximum stun setting Star. It won't do any real damage to her." replied the metal man grimly as he scanned the goth teen, checking her vital signs. "Besides…it's better to have two friends in the hospital than to have one in the morgue." he added sternly as he glanced towards Robin. His human eye widened in disbelief as he saw the masked teen desperately trying to pry the black cage open. "It was supposed to disappear the minute she lost consciousness!" he screamed unable to comprehend why the energy cage still lingered.

The masked teen didn't reply. His eyes darted over every inch of the cage. He remembered the first training he got from his teacher. 'Look for every possible clue and every possible angle. Remember nothing is impossible.' he thought as he remembered Bruce's words. He saw the bloodied spikes that filled the cage, bits of green flesh and scales remaining on some of them. 'This isn't right. Why didn't Beast Boy simply morph into something smaller?' he thought as he looked for signs of his friend. 'Maybe something prevented him from changing…or maybe he still hasn't fully learned how to control that form…' his mind was racing through every possible scenario as a small hint of movement caught his attention. "Cy get over here!" he screamed as his hands gently surrounded the limp body of the small creature he had found.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4. Soooooo as you can see I like to leave the reader in suspense ^_^ *smiles wickedly* The things I mentioned about the comic version of the teens' powers is Beast Boy's abilities to not only talk while in animal form but also to eventually morph into mythological creatures. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please post your reviews as I like reading them and I also enjoy knowing I'm doing a somewhat decent job. And please no flames or whining about the pairings I enjoy :-p


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Santa didn't bring me ownership of DC this year sooooo I don't own any of the characters or trademarks shown in this fanfic.

Rated T for Teens. Due to language, seductive Raven emotions and just to be safe lol  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Holidays!!!....*crickets chirp* I'm a little late but c'mon!!! I bring new chapter goodness :D It's been done for a few days since it was a Xmas present for my dear editor and friend RainRose aka Black2Blue so she already knows what this Chapter is about. Well without any more delay here it is. Please don't kill me…It will all be made clear at the end of the chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it. Please review ^_^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 5:

"Are you sure she should be here?" asked the elderly man to the shadowy figure that loomed next to him.

"Yes I'm sure Gordon. She's too powerful to keep with the normal criminals." answered the shadowy figure, his expression shifting underneath his cowl. "Plus from what I was told she isn't mentally sound." added the figure in a stern tone.

"But wasn't she part of Robin's team?" asked Commissioner Gordon inspecting the occupant of Arkham's most secure holding cell as she rocked back and forth in one of the cell's corners.

"Yes she was…until she killed one of her teammates." replied the Dark Knight as he inspected the holding cell's security system once more. He had been surprised to hear Robin's request to have one of his teammates brought to Arkham, but after hearing the seriousness in his voice and seeing the pain in his expression it was all too clear that it wasn't an easy decision. The system he installed on the prison cell was created by Doctor Fate using ancient spells that cost a small fortune to acquire and cost even more to implement with modern technology. A change in the force field surrounding the cell indicated a shift in energies from within. The occupant seemed to snap back to reality as she realized her confined state.

"What's going on?!?" asked Raven as her surroundings finally became clear. "Why am I in here?!?" she screamed as she realized who her captors were.

"You killed Garfield Mark Logan while in a sparring exercise several days ago, you have been in a psychotic state ever since." replied Batman coldly as he recalibrated the cell's security system. His cold expression inspired fear in the most terrifying villains in Gotham, Raven stood little chance against the Dark Knight's tactics, the goth teen's legs lost all their strength upon hearing the news of her actions causing the teen to fall to her knees. "His body was badly mutilated, from the autopsy he bled to death before any treatment could be administered. Robin called in several favors to have you sent to Arkham Asylum in hopes of helping you recover your sanity." added the Dark Knight, his eyes catching the sudden change in the teen's expression. "You should thank him."

"Why?" asked Raven still in shock. She tried to remember the events that had transpired but every attempt to recall those events ended up in a blank. Her head throbbed in pain as alarms within her cell started going off. Flashes of Beast Boy's beaten and bloodied body suddenly filled her mind. 'It has to be a lie.' she thought as she tried to block the horrible images from her inner most thoughts.

"The Doom Patrol asked for your head. They threatened to break into Arkham and drag you out just so they could execute you themselves." replied Batman. His body seemingly fading into the darkness outside Raven's cell. "You killed Beast Boy!" he screamed as the world around Raven slowly fell into darkness. The goth teen's head throbbed with every minute that passed.

"I didn't kill him…" she whispered as alarms blasted louder and louder around her. "I didn't kill him!" she screamed but her voice was lost in the storm of sirens and alarms that echoed all around her. "I didn't kill him!!!" she screamed even louder as the world around her went silent.

"Yes you did Rae." replied a familiar voice from behind her. Raven turned quickly to face the voice but to her horror she found herself face to face with a mutilated Beast Boy. His face was horribly scarred and covered with wounds, his uniform was torn and bloodied and his body showed signs of being pierced and sliced horribly. "You did this to me. You really are just a soulless demon." he added with a pained look in his face. As tears ran down the goth teen's cheeks the changeling's body slowly started rotting away before her eyes.

"Beast Boy!!!" she screamed as the world around her went completely black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Beast Boy!!!" screamed Raven, tears running down her pale cheeks as she bolted up from the sick bay bed. It took her a minute to recognize her surroundings, she was in one of the few private rooms in sick bay and the machines monitoring her vital signs were going crazy in response to the rather worrisome nightmare she had just experienced. As she pulled off all the sensors attached to her slim figure the tower's resident metal man entered the room with a blank expression on his face.

"I see you are finally awake." commented Cyborg while turning off the diagnosis machines. He stared at the print out from the machine, seemingly ignoring the baffled expression on his friend's face.

"What…what happened?" was all the goth teen could ask as she sensed the indifference directed towards her by her long time friend.

"What happened? Oh nothing much Rae." replied Cyborg with sarcasm oozing from his every word. "You got way too serious when fighting BB, the little grass stain actually got the better of you while still not attacking you full force and then you used an attack that even Slade would have deemed excessive." added the metal man sternly. He chose his words carefully and his tone was that of a brother disciplining his younger sister. His eyes caught the brief changes in Raven's expressions as she tried to set up some sort of defense.

"He took the fight seriously as well." was all Raven could reply with while she replayed in her mind the moments of the fight she still remembered.

"Are you kidding Rae?" asked Cyborg somewhat baffled by the comment. "Beast Boy can change into creatures that can kill a normal person in minutes. He could have used poisonous animals to paralyze you or to even end the fight quickly. Hell Raven he could have gone Beast on you and beaten you within an inch of your life." added the metal man as he displayed on his wrist screen several examples of Beast Boy's more lethal transformations to prove his point to his goth friend. "Oh and lets not forget that you unleashed an attack that has our dear leader so baffled that he was seriously considering calling the Justice League to see what they thought of the beach ornament you left behind after the fight." Raven's eyes widened in disbelief as Cyborg showed her an image of the energy cage that still lingered on the beach, her disbelief turned to fear as images of the bloodied spikes of the cage flashed by on the metal man's wrist screen.

"Beast Boy…where is he?" she asked with a small sensation of dread washing over her body. Cyborg's human eye stared directly into hers making the sense of dread within her grow stronger. His silent stare filled the young teen with a mixture of fear and guilt. "Where is he Cyborg?" she asked again but once more she got no response. As tears slowly appeared at the edges of her eyes she felt a large but comforting hand pat her on the top of her head. As she looked up she could see her metallic friend smiling softly.

"See? That fear, that sadness and that feeling of despair you are feeling right now is the exact same way we have been feeling for the past couple of days. We are a family Rae, and when we saw what happened we weren't sure if we had lost two very important members of our weird little family." added Cyborg with a smile before hugging the tearful goth teen gently. Her tears continued to flow as she imagined how she would feel if any of her friends died and she couldn't protect them. "Listen Rae I know you had a tough time with Malchior. And I know you like to keep things bottled up inside but you have to trust us; you have to trust that we will listen to you and that we will do everything in our power to help you out. You can come talk to me about anything and I will be there for you just like you were there for me during the Jinx dilemma." he added before releasing his brotherly embrace.

"You mean when you cried for about three days cause Jinx dumped you and you ended up snuggling with a blanket next to my bed while you whimpered about how much you loved her?" asked the goth teen with a small grin as she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. Her grin widened a bit more as Cyborg's human side flushed a bit.

"I wasn't crying for three days." corrected the metal man before clearing his throat. "I was crying for two days and snuggling with Blankie for two more days." he added before handing Raven a clean leotard and pointing to the changing screen so she could get out of hospital gown she was dressed in. A concerned look from his goth friend forced him to clarify the origin of her robe. "Don't look at me like that; Starfire was the one that changed you out of the leotard and into the gown." he added before turning his back to give his friend extra privacy.

"So…umm…you never told where Beast Boy was." she asked again to change the awkward atmosphere of the room as she slid off the hospital gown and quickly put her leotard back on.

"He's in his room sleeping." replied the metal man with a small smile. "Apparently you and him share a common healing technique. You fall into a meditative state and BB falls into a coma and snores for about four days straight." he jokingly added as the goth teen tapped his shoulder to signify that she was once again back into her normal attire. He grinned a bit upon seeing the relieved look on his friend's face.

"Wait…we've been out of commission for four days?" asked the goth teen with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah that's about right. You slipped into you meditative state to heal yourself and Beast Boy spent one night in the regeneration tank that the Doom Patrol set up for him and then spent the next three days sleeping." replied the metal man. "He woke up a little while ago, grumbled something about tofu as he raided the fridge then headed back to his room. From the snoring I'm guessing he is still dead to the world" added the metal man wincing a bit as he realized that he should have chosen his words better.

"Oh…well I guess I should go see how he is doing…" said the goth teen softly making her way to the exit. She had almost made it to the door when an orange blur sped through the opening and crushed the air out of her lungs in an embrace.

"Friend Raven!!! You are all right! I was so worried." cheerfully screamed the alien princess as she gave Raven one of her famous spine breaking hugs. "I was so worried. I was about to start a making a traditional healing ritual from my planet but the fungus has not turned purple yet and I was worried the meat would go bad before the fungus was ripe." added Starfire before releasing her embrace. Before Raven could muster up a response to her friend's joyful yet strange comment the Tower's speaker system blared on.

"Raven since you are awake again head over to the beach where the fight took place. We need to discuss something." blared out Robin's voice through the Tower's speakers. The announcement made the alien princess' happy expression vanish as she looked at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"You should hurry. Robin has been very worried about the device of foul energy that lingers outside." added Starfire.

"Don't worry Star. Now that Raven is back to normal I'm sure everything will be ok." replied the Metal Man as Raven left the sick bay room and made her way to the elevator. "I hope." silently added Cyclops as he organized Raven's medical print outs and took them to storage.

'How can that…thing still be at the beach.' thought Raven as the elevator slowly made its way to the ground floor of the tower. The goth teen could sense the energy of the cage as the distance between her and the object grew shorter. As she exited the elevator and made her way to the Tower exit the goth teen could feel the energy call out to her, it felt both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, the sudden brightness of the sun caught her off guard as she exited the Tower and made her way to the beach. Her eyes adjusted slowly at the sudden change in brightness.

"There you are. I'm glad you are finally awake." commented Robin as the goth teen slowly approached him. Her eyes were fixated on the huge energy cage that had been lying on the beach since her fight with Beast Boy had taken place. "Can you explain why this is still here?" asked the masked teen calmly as his friend stared at the cage in disbelief.

"I don't know why its still here. But it feels…familiar." replied the goth teen as she approached the cage with caution. The energy emanating from the cage was definitely the mystic energy she normally used during her attacks but something about it felt off. A feeling of dread spread through her as her hand slowly felt the ice cold surface of the cage, the feeling of dread shifted to rage and then suddenly to something else, something she had felt over the past few days but couldn't recognize. Before she could identify the second emotion a shock spread through her body as the cage dissolved around her hand and returned to her body. The sudden shock knocked the goth teen off her feet as a horrible sense of guilt passed through her.

"What's wrong Raven?" asked Robin as he helped his friend to her feet. Her baffled and worried expression served only to further concern the masked teen. "Raven what just happened?"

"I know why the cage was still here…I know why it didn't disappear when I lost consciousness…" replied the goth teen shaking slightly at the realization that had just dawned on her.

* * *

End of Chapter 5: I DO love a good cliffhanger don't you? *hides from the angry mob* Yeah RainRose pretty much threatened to kill me after reading this chapter lol. I love when I can get that reaction from her ^_^ It usually means she liked the chapter. I hope you liked the chapter, please read and review and no flames. Flamers will be ignored lol. Chapter 6 is being written so I hope to post soon.


End file.
